Interrogation
by The Flamekeeper
Summary: Toph has been captured, and her future is looking rather bleak. Still, she isn't known as the World's Greatest Earthbender for nothing...rated for language.


**Interrogation**

_by_

_**The Flamekeeper**_

* * *

_I am not afraid. I am not afraid._

It was very important that Toph kept reminding herself of that. Otherwise, the silence would start to get to her.

How long had she been sitting in this accursed wooden chair? The tightness around her chest and arms had long since gone past the 'uncomfortably tight' stage, and she had red marks on her skin from where she'd writhed for hours in a vain attempt to be free. Her bare feet touched wood, and after so many hours alone, she began to feel more than a little claustrophobic. Even her feet were tied securely, her hands bound behind her, and she silently vowed to pulverize her kidnappers in her own personal avalanche the instant she was free.

She licked her lips, thinking of cool water.

Toph felt a bead of sweat go down her back and she wished, not for the first time, that her hands were free if only to tie her hair back up. She had to admit, her capturers were smart, ambushing her when she bathed. She'd thrown a few punches, but even still, she'd been out of her element (literally), and it wasn't long before she was over -powered.

Toph thought of her friends, of how worried they must be, and she grit her teeth, renewed frustration hitting her; if only there was something she could _bend..._

It was an insignificant sound, hardly louder than a whisper, but Toph ears still twitched at the sound:

A footstep.

Her heartbeat suddenly filled her ears and she said defiantly, "Who's there? Let me go!"

A lengthy pause in which Toph could only hear her own breathing, and then clear, more pronounced steps halting near her. "I have to say, I'm impressed," said a husky, quiet voice. "Not many could detect my presence here even _with _eyesight."

Toph grit her teeth. "Untie me, and I'll impress you with a few more tricks," she said, deadly promise in her voice.

"Tied and blind, you're still as fearless as I've been told. I can see that intimidating you will be difficult."

"What do you want with me? I've done nothing wrong."

"It's not so much of who you _are_," Toph could feel a lock of her hair being lifted idly on her shoulder, and she tensed, "As much as who you _know._"Her hair fell back to caress her shoulder, and suddenly that voice was close, too close, and quite near her face.

"_Where is the Avatar?"_

Toph froze. Mentally kicked herself because _shit_, this was the firelord's_ son._ She'd been kidnapped by _Prince Zuko_.

Toph gasped when she felt an iron grip around her throat. Prince Zuko jerked her head back, adding a squeeze for good measure, and she couldn't contain the small sound of pain she made; Spirits, was he going to break her neck?

"I'm not a very patient man," Prince Zuko said in a quiet, menacing tone. "Tell me what I want to know, and I will spare your life." When the crown prince was greeted with nothing but silence, he squeezed a bit tighter, and the grip around Toph's neck started to get warmer. Uncomfortably warmer.

"Would you like to be mute as well as blind?"

Toph's unseeing eyes fluttered closed, and she swallowed, knowing the prince could feel it. She wondered if he enjoyed being in control, having power over someone else. She wondered how many sleepless nights he endured craving Aang's capture.

Knowing that she could never betray her friends, and that death would be soon because of it, Toph decided she had nothing to lose.

"You know," she paused to lick her lips, her voice just over a whisper, and she felt the prince lean in slightly closer to hear her words. His grip on her throat slackened minutely, although the terrible heat around her neck remained. "I feel bad for you."

Toph took some satisfaction in the shocked silence that followed. Then she made a horrible gasping sound as her air supply was all but cut off and Zuko's hand felt like a brand against her skin. Tears of pain leaked from the corners of her eyes.

"I'm in no mood for games. I want information and you _will_ give it to me."

Toph breathed the best she can, knowing that begging for her life was beneath someone of her stature; she _was_ the world's greatest earthbender, after all.

When she felt she could ignore the pain well enough, and tears were no longer forming, she spoke again.

"Your father banished you and now you're all alone."

The blow was instant, hard, and left her ears ringing. Her cheek felt almost burned off.

"_How dare you?"_ _Spirits_ he sounded pissed. But at least in his rage, he'd released her neck. Toph breathed deep, to savor the feeling of her lungs expanding, and to calm her erratic heart. She wondered if she had seconds, or minutes to live.

Suddenly, Toph's chair shook from a powerful kick, and she fell on her back harshly, crying out as her bound hands broke her fall. She felt flames erupt barely an inch from her face, and Zuko was so close, Toph could hear him breathe.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you _right now." _

Toph heard Prince Zuko had a large burn covering his left eye. She very much didn't want to have one to match.

"You're know I'm right." Toph tried very hard not to flinch from the heat. "And killing a defenseless blind girl isn't going to make you feel any better." Oh, yes. Toph was playing the blind card.

"Defenseless? I don't think so. I've heard stories about the powerful Blind Bandit. You've tread on a lot of men's pride, Miss Bei Fong," Toph started, shocked that he knew who she was; what else did he know about her. "You have a lot of enemies. In a way," Toph didn't like the way his voice drawled lazily, "I'd be doing you a favor, killing you myself. At least my way would be quick, almost painless."

Toph swallowed, not at all liking the direction this conversation was headed.

"I am not afraid of you," she said fiercely.

Prince Zuko seemed to consider her words in the silence, and the flames were suddenly extinguished. "No, you aren't." Toph could hear him move away from her, pacing, maybe. "I want the Avatar's location, and you won't give me the information I want. It would seem we're at an impasse."

Toph closed her eyes, gritting her teeth and trying to shut out how much pain she was in, how much her arms hurt, how her cheek stung.

Zuko let out a sigh, as if Toph were being rather unreasonable, like a stubborn child. Toph heard his approaching footsteps and tried not to appear afraid. With a sudden movement she found herself up right, and she let out a breath between clenched teeth, feeling returning to her arms harshly.

"I hope your comfortable here. If you won't give me the location of the Avatar, I'm sure a prisoner of war would still be enough to please my father," Zuko said, his voice retreating. She heard the groan of a door opening.

"Hey, Your Princeliness!" Toph could practically feel him hesitating in the doorway. "When I escape," her face broke into a decidedly unpleasant, sinister smile, "I'm really going to enjoy kicking your butt."

There was a chuckle, and then the metal door slammed shut.

In the following quiet, Toph paced herself, breathing evenly. She was still trapped. The firelord's son was either going to sell her or imprison her for the rest of her life. But still. She had one hope.

Prince Zuko had slammed the _metal_ door.

Toph grinned, jerking her head to the left, satisfaction coursing through her as she heard the crash of the door slamming on the opposite side of the wall.

How stupid were they, lining a metal room with wood floorboards? Toph made short work of freeing herself, and when she stood up from the splintered remnants of a wooden chair, stumbling slightly after being tied for so long, her smile was of pure anticipation even as she heard the thunderous sound of many footsteps getting closer and closer.

She had a promise to keep.


End file.
